


Stupid Tiger! Pabo Tiger!

by roseantique1234



Series: BaekMin Boyfriend Times [6]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstanding, Reconciliation, argument, baekmin fluff, fluffy boyfriends, sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: When fanservice leads to a misunderstanding. HwangHwan (?? was this their ship name?) vs Ddong and Jjerie (damn what is their ship name?).A little fluff piece of two boyfriends reaffirming their love.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Series: BaekMin Boyfriend Times [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019301
Kudos: 16





	Stupid Tiger! Pabo Tiger!

“Stupid Tiger! Pabo Tiger!”

It was 8pm at the Wanna One dorm and the boys had managed to earn an early release from practice for their comeback showcase. What was meant to be a peaceful evening peppered with the occasional fried chicken soon became a chilling winter’s night as Minhyun’s shouts verberated through the dorm.

Since they managed to get off work earlier today Minhyun thought that he would give his boyfriend back home, Baekho, a surprise phone call. He missed him dearly and he yearned to hear his voice every day even if it were for a second, but Wanna One’s schedules made it impossible for him to catch him at a reasonable hour. Yes, he got to go back to the NU’EST dorm occasionally but those were a few days in between long dreary months. The longer they were apart the more he needed to feel the warmth of Baekho’s silky voice through his bones. Minhyun was so desperate that he began replaying Baekho’s few voice messages sent to him eons ago, by now he already knew every word. 

What was meant to be a long overdue talk filled with sweet nothings and loving teases turned out to be everything Minhyun did not expect. It went something like this…

“Hello?” Baekho answered audibly surprised at the sudden phonecall.

“He… Hello? Dongho is that you?” Minhyun stuttered (he was so stunned by Baekho’s voice that for a moment he lost his own).

“What do you want,” Baekho answered bluntly, audibly irritated.

“…. erm…. I got off work early so I just thought we could talk. I mean… it’s been so long,” Baekho’s sharp replies felt like a hot knife running through Minhyun’s heart as he struggled to sound casual.

“Why don’t you go talk to Jaehwan since you guys have been so chummy lately,” Baekho replied monotonously.

Minhyun was stunned silent. What the heck did that mean?

“If you’ve got nothing else to say I’m hanging up,” Baekho remarked as he reached to hang up the phone.

“Hold Up! What the fuck do you mean by ‘go talk to Jaehwan’?” Minhyun half shouted at the phone before Baekho could cut him off.

“I meant what I said, don’t tell me 10 months of promoting under YMC has led your brain to rot to the extent where you can’t even understand simple Korean,” Baekho retorted with an unconscious intention to hurt Minhyun.

Minhyun was fuming by this point, more out of confusion and despair than anger in all honesty.

Choking back tears Minhyun snapped, “I’m not an idiot, you better take that back. Why do you think I would rather talk to Jaehwan when I have you?!”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the millions of fancams, photos, compilations, fanfics, fan merch floating on the internet which your fans constantly tag me on telling me to ‘give you up’,” Baekho provoked sarcastically.

“Those are just the fans hallucinating you know that the only one I love is you,” Minhyun begged.

“Yea well maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to throw yourself to him.”

“That’s fan service, we used to do it all the time.”

“Yea well that seems like pretty intimate fan service to me. Look if you wanted to break up with me could you have just said it earlier, spare me the nonsense of having to scour the internet for information.”

That probably stung most of all. Minhyun was not going to stand for it.

“Well what about you and Jonghyun? Don’t think I haven’t seen the pictures and fancams, you two seem to have gotten pretty close since I’ve been gone.” Minhyun retorted while tears escaped his eyes.

“What the… you know that Jonghyun and Minki are together don’t be ridiculous, besides all 5 of us hold hands all the time.”

“Yea well since Jonghyun and Minki are together both of you are cheating and in plain sight too. Have you ever thought about how that makes me feel!”

“What the… Minhyun stop being a child and trying to mix these two things together, all I ever did was hold Jong’s hand at the concert, nothing more nothing less. While you and Jaehwan have been all over each other since DAY ONE. If we are talking about cheating, clearly you are!”

“JONG?!!!! Oh so you guys have nicknames for each other now huh?”

“We used to all call him that, EVEN YOU! What the heck is wrong with you?! You wouldn’t be accusing me of cheating if you weren’t, so c’mon lay it on me ‘let’s break up’ now’s your chance.” Baekho taunted.

“Stupid Tiger! Pabo Tiger!” Minhyun screamed before he hung up and threw both his phone and himself onto his bed in tears.

In the rest of the Wanna One dorm…

An awkward silence had befallen among the Wanna One members. Though Minhyun had closed the door, the walls were thin and they heard almost every bit of that fight. Wanna One was well acquainted with Minhyun and Baekho’s relationship dynamic. It was one filled with bickers and quarrels, but also one that was held together by herculean strength. Baekho has been Minhyun’s rock for years and he was always the one the latter fell back on when times got tough. The boys would often scheme together to sneak Minhyun out of the dorm so that he could meet with Baekho when times got unbearable. They stood behind this relationship 110% and they’ve seen their ups and downs – but today was by far the worst fight they’ve ever seen. 

At the far end of the group, Jaehwan hung his head low as tears unknowingly fell from his tear ducts. He knew he did nothing wrong, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty for unconsciously causing a rift between his two precious hyungs. Jisung and Sungwoon placed a comforting arm over his shoulders trying to comfort him, but even they were a little shocked by how big of a misunderstanding Baekho had been harbouring for months. In the corner of the room, Guanlin was typing away furiously.

In the NU’EST dorm…

Baekho too had exploded into frustrated tears right in the middle of the living room, leaving JR, Ren and Aron in understandable shock as they froze from devouring their fried chicken dinner. If Wanna One felt that they understood BaekMin’s dynamics, the NU’EST members practically each had a doctorate in this highly complicated subject matter. They’ve seen them progress from friends to flirting to honeymoon to fighting to break up to make up, break up to make up, break up to make up and everything in between. But even then, this fight was beyond their expectations.

JR carefully removed his gloves and approached the broken Tiger. “Are you okay… somehow I feel like I’m partially responsible for this fight.”

“That stupid big head thinks I’m cheating on him with you when I’m not,” Baekho sobbed.

“Well maybe he said that cause you accused him of cheating on him with Jaehwan first,” Aron tried to rationalise carefully.

“But he is!”

“You know he isn’t. Since our trainee days he’s always only had eyes for you, even Kyulkyung couldn’t tear his eyes off you.” Ren bluntly comforted.

Baekho couldn’t deny that. His breathing steadied and he sat up to face his members with puffy eyes.

“What do I do…”

“Go to his dorm…” Aron began.

“Buy some flowers on the way…” JR continued.

“Bring this diffuser as well..” Ren added handing him a homemade diffuser.

“AND APOLOGIZE” the 3 chorused, as they broke off to get Baekho’s things together.

Baekho chuckled as the last tears dried up. As much as he loved Hwang Minhyun, he probably loved these 3 just as much. Just then he heard the familiar dings* of his phone.

Back in the Wanna One dorm…

Jisung was soothing an exhausted Minhyun who had nearly passed out from crying. The rest of Wanna One had also crowded into the tight room trying to show that they were there for their beloved member/hyung/friend.

“Are you feeling better?” Jisung asked carefully.

Minhyun nodded and tried to swallow his tears before choking out, “I… I just… don’t… get it… all… all I’ve ever done… is love him and… and he… he wants me to… break up with him.” Fresh waterworks began as Jisung intensified his efforts to calm Minhyun down.

“I’m sorry Minhyun-hyung… it’s all my fault… I shoudn’t have kept clinging on to you,” Jaehwan whimpered in the far corner.

“Jaehwan it isn’t your fault. Besides I’m sure Dongho-hyung didn’t mean what he said, it probably is just stress, we all know how he is like, especially Minhyun hyung. I heard that they’ve been preparing for a comeback so Dongho-hyung must be really stressed out, so he doesn’t mean any of it,” Daehwi tried to comfort both Minhyun and Jaehwan.

“Yea… Minhyun-hyung I’m sure everything will be fine and you’ll get a call from him tomorrow clarifying everything, everything will be okay Minhyun-hyung,” Jinyoung chimed in with Daehwi.

“Or maybe you’ll get a visit from him now, with flowers, chocolate, raisin (?) tea and perfume(???),” Guanlin narrated with pride as he emerged at the door with Dongho carrying all the listed items.

That was their cue to leave and the Wanna One members bolted out of the room. Jisung had to put in some effort to pry Minhyun’s arms off, but eventually he too escaped, closing the door leaving the 2 lovers alone inside. 

“Hey…” Baekho began as he inched forward to Minhyun.

Without replying Minhyun began wrapping himself like an onigiri with his blankets, cocooning himself away from Baekho.

Baekho gingerly sat down on the bed and tried prying away at Minhyun’s protective layers only to be swatted away by his pale hand.

“Don’t touch me. I’m not breaking up with you,” Minhyun mumbled.

“I’m not breaking up with you either,” Baekho wrapped his limbs around the light blue onigiri before him, slightly leaning his head where Minhyun’s head would be. “Minyeon arh… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt you. I love you… can you forgive me?”

“But you asked me to break up with you. You said I was cheating on you with Jaehwan.” Minhyun choked as he naturally leaned onto Baekho’s head.

“I know… and I’m sorry. I just felt so frustrated and jealous at all those fans claiming that you two were the OTP and that I was not suited for you… it just got to me,” Baekho confessed.

Minhyun popped his head out of his wrap to stare square at Baekho’s face, observing that he too had puffed up eyes. He wrapped his arms around Baekho’s shoulder and leaned his head onto his broad shoulders. “The fans can think what they think, we create a fantasy for them, but that doesn’t have to be our reality. I cherish Jaehwan as a friend, as a member, just like how I cherish the rest of Wanna One and NU’EST. But I love you as a friend, a brother, a lover. And that will never change.”

Moved by Minhyun’s words, Baekho planted a light kiss on his forehead and wrapped his arms around Minhyun’s waist pulling him closer. “So am I forgiven?” Baekho smiled cheekily.

“No you’re not, not until you give those things you brought to me properly,” Minhyun chuckled.

“Okay here are the chocolates you love to eat, the raisin tea thingy you like to drink and Ren’s potent diffuser, use with caution,” Baekho began as he jokingly began piling the things he brought onto Minhyun’s body. “And then we have white tulips for forgiveness, daisies for loyal love, Ivies for wedded love and orchids for fertility, am I forgiven now?”

Minhyun blushed a deep red at the last gift and buried his face into Baekho’s firm chest, “Stupid Tiger, Pabo Tiger.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There!
> 
> Another old piece from my old Tumblr writing days! Feel free to leave comments, feedback, suggestions and requests!


End file.
